Talk:Phil Bell
GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony The character that appears in [[I luv LC]] isn't the same character as Phil. The only thing they have in common is the turtle neck, coat and hair color. For the rest, the look nothing alike. Don't be so naive. [[User:Master Sima Yi|Master Sima Yi]] 16:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I've watched the cutscene like 20 times just to see, and I'm 90% sure it's Phil Bell. Go check. And the things you just named that they have in common, is also some good proof. [[User:Grand Theft AJ|Grand Theft AJ]] 20:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I do not own an Xbox 360, but I have the cutscenes saved on my computer. And their faces don't look alike. The character is way skinnier, the overall suit is the same as [[James Pegorino|Pegorino]]'s. It might as well be him with blonde hair... And anyways, why would they randomly put Phil there, without explaining the relationship any further in any of the stories? [[User:Master Sima Yi|Master Sima Yi]] 15:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Because it was a cameo appearnce, just an appearence to cause some questions. But it's deffinatly him, I litereally am playing it as we speak. I don't mean to argue, I'm just saying. [[User:Grand Theft AJ|Grand Theft AJ]] 20:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Here's the cutscenes in case anyone wants to stop the edit war. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azodcbYRdbg That video just proves even further that it IS Phil Bell, it looks exactly like him... [[User:Grand Theft AJ|Grand Theft AJ]] 00:55, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Which cutscene do you think it's him? MrNaku45 01:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :The cutscene where Luis walks outside [[Maisonette 9]] and confronts [[Dessie]], [[Armando Torres]], and [[Henrique Bardas]]. During their conversation [[Gay Tony]] walks out of the club with a [[Phil Bell |man]] and returns. The man is most likely Phil Bell, watch for youself lol. [[User:Grand Theft AJ|Grand Theft AJ]] 01:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Is it true that Phil Bell lives in his Warehouse? There was some speculation on this page. --[[User:HarveyH92|HarveyH92]] 22:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so. Anyway, the guy DEFINITELY looks like Phil but it's not enough proof because he's never named in the game Grand Theft AJ, Phil works for the Pegorino family, Gay Tony works for the Ancelloti's, why the hell would they be doing business?[[User:Gerry Spring|Gerry Spring]] 12:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I think that this is Phil Bell. Look Bulgarin he is changed This is not Phil. Phil is short and chubby and his jacket is unbuttoned. [[User:Orto Dogge|Orto Dogge]] 15:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Stop this endless and brainless discussion, please, guys. Go ask Rockstar themselves or something. And Bulgarin's changed? He only had 2 appearances in GTA IV, so they could easily change him. Phil has had lots in GTA IV. -- [[User:Master Sima Yi|Master Sima Yi]] 18:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The only brainless thing is asking other people to stop something, calling them brainless. Our topic is absolutely clear for everybody, who knows how Phil looks.[[User:Orto Dogge|Orto Dogge]] 19:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. You're saying this discussion isn't brainless. "It's Phil", "It isn't Phil". I don't think anyone needs brains to post that. And I'm not calling anybody brainless, just the discussion. You should learn the difference. -- [[User:Master Sima Yi|Master Sima Yi]] 19:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Discussions never have a brain. You should learn anatomy or something like that. And you just said, that people, who talk about Phil, don't need brains. You should learn, how to watch your language. BTW, everything you said is flood. We discuss topic, not his brains. So please, leave conversations about brains to anybody else or discuss them on other page. --[[User:Orto Dogge|Orto Dogge]] 09:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid you don't even understand what I said. You give it a much grander scheme. Doesn't matter. I'm outta here anyways. Just don't take conclusions without proof, guys. -- [[User:Master Sima Yi|Master Sima Yi]] 20:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Age Phil is 40, not 43.[[User:NYYankees333|NYYankees333]] 21:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Slow Driving If you drive slowly when on a mission with Phil & he is in the car with you, he will praise your driving saying things like 'Driving at this speed the Feds will just think this is a civilian car' & things like that..... Post-Game Call I've beaten the game several times on both endings, and I've never gotten a call from Phil afterwards. The only calls I've gotten are the usual ones from Mallorie, Brucie, and Kate (Deal) and Roman and Packie (Revenge). I've tried calling him myself, but I just get the usual voicemail. Does it just take a long time, or is it only in certain versions of the game? I bought and downloaded my copy off of PSN.[[User:Arkimedes|Arkimedes]] ([[User talk:Arkimedes|talk]]) 08:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC)